storiesfromsodorfandomcom-20200213-history
Donald and Douglas the Scottish Twins
/ Donald and Douglas the Scottish Engines |season=EF |number=70 |season_no=EF.11 |image=DonaldandDouglastheScottishTwins9.png |image2=DonaldandDouglastheScottishTwins4.png |imagewidth= |airdate= Coming Soon |writer= *Rev. W. Awdry, Britt Allcroft, David Mitton (original) *Adaptation by Jacobacranmer |previous= |next= Bill and Ben the Tank Engine Twins }} , retitled Donald and Douglas the Scottish Engines in other releases, is the eleventh episode of the miniseries. Plot Two black twin engines named Donald and Douglas have arrived from Scotland and arrived on the Island of Sodor to help out; however, the Fat Controller had only sent for one engine. While the twins mean well, their identical appearance causes confusion and the Fat Controller has numbers painted on them; Donald is 9 and Douglas is 10. However, the Fat Controller still intends to send one of the engines back home. In the yard, a Spiteful Brake Van takes a dislike to Douglas and does his best to make things go wrong whenever Douglas takes it out. As a result, Douglas' trains are late causing him to get a bad reputation. Donald is angry at his twin's unfair treatment and bumps the brake van hard before threatening it. The Spiteful Brake Van starts behaving better after that. Things start to go wrong, however, when Donald reverses onto some slippery rails and, while unable to stop, unintentionally crashes his tender into a signal box. The Fat Controller is very cross at Donald and informs him that he had decided to keep him and send Douglas back before this incident. Now Donald needs to have his tender mended and James will have to do his work, which the Fat Controller knows James will not like. The Fat Controller is right and James is very grumpy about the extra work. Douglas jokes about James' incident with the tar wagons, making his bad mood worse. He takes a train of trucks which includes the Spiteful Brake Van, who decides to make life difficult for James and has the trucks hold back, quickly tiring James out. Meeting Douglas at Wellsworth, James offers his assistance climbing up Gordon's Hill, who agrees. The two engines work as hard as they can to climb the hill, however James starts losing steam and Douglas accidentally destroys the Spiteful Brake Van while struggling. The Fat Controller arrives with Edward, who came to help clear the mess, and is angry that Douglas has also caused trouble. Edward stands up for Douglas, having heard what happened and tells the Fat Controller of all the hard work Douglas did. The Fat Controller feels that Douglas went too far, but understands Douglas had good intentions and was only trying to help. The Fat Controller is left unsure about what to do with Donald and Douglas, but that is another story. Heavier than normal snow has fallen on the Island of Sodor and while the other engines hate it, Donald and Douglas are used to the conditions and clear the lines. They soon encounter one snow drift which is deeper than the rest and which has nearly buried Henry; they promise to get him out. Henry is rescued and returns to the shed, but both Donald and Douglas are upset. They know the Fat Controller will be returning soon and after backing into and destroying a signal box and the Spiteful Brake Van between them, are worried that he will send one or possibly both of them away, which would lead to them being scrapped. The other engines agree that Donald and Douglas both deserve to stay and decide something has to be done; however, no-one can think of what. Percy talks to Edward about the situation and he suggests that the engines nominate someone to talk to the Fat Controller, a deputation. Percy relays this to the others that they need a "disputation" and they agree to this. After a long silence, Gordon nominates a horrified Percy to do the job. The Fat Controller returns and a nervous Percy stammers through his speech about allowing the twins to stay. The Fat Controller catches on that Percy is a deputation and tells him he understands. Later in the sheds, the Fat Controller responds to the engines' request. After informing them, although he understands their feelings, he does not appreciate them interfering in his decision making. He then surprises everyone by awarding Donald and Douglas, as a result of their good work in the snow, with new coats of paint and their names painted on them and warns them that he does not want to see any more mistakes. The engines realise that the Fat Controller is allowing both twins to stay and overjoyed, drown out the rest of his speech with happy whistles. Characters * * * * * * * * * The Spiteful Brake Van * Sir Topham Hatt * * Locations * Tidmouth * Tidmouth Sheds * Ffarquhar Sheds * Gordon's Hill * Wellsworth * Suddery Castle * The Watermill Trivia *This episode is based on the second season episodes, Break Van and The Deputation, and likewise the Railway Series stories of the same names . Category:Episodes Category:Jacobacranmer's Episodes Category:Stories From Sodor Category:Miniseries Episodes Category:Engine Friends Category:Episodes About Donald and Douglas